


The Chosen Ones

by Sara1991



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Alternate Universe, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Character Death, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Immortality, Kidnapping, Loss of Virginity, Lost & Confused, Memory Loss, Multiple Orgasms, Sacrifice, Sexual Assault, Star Essence, loss of family, power
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:02:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28064403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sara1991/pseuds/Sara1991
Summary: Slight AU. The Guys are all Saiyan. There are no half-Saiyans. Trunks is not Vegeta & Bulma’s son. Gohan is not Goku & Chi-Chi’s son.Trunks, Vegeta, Goku, Gohan, & Broly are five of the strongest & chosen Saiyans in all the universe.Raditz & Cumbert have betrayed Vegeta & gang & formed a new team to try to defeat them. They believe they can do so because the five “strongest” chosen Saiyans did the one thing they were taught never to do; they fell in love with the women they captured.However, what Raditz and Cumbert don’t realize is that the love their opponents have for these girls doesn’t make them weaker; they make them stronger.I DO NOT OWN DBZ OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS; I ONLY CLAIM THE STORY I WRITE & THE CHARACTERS I CREATE
Relationships: Broly/Collie (OC), Bulma Briefs/Vegeta, Chi-Chi/Son Goku (Dragon Ball), Trunks Briefs/Miki (OC), Videl Satan/Son Gohan





	The Chosen Ones

** The Chosen Ones: **

  * Vegeta-24 x Bulma Briefs-20
  * Trunks-21 x Miki Hoshiko-16
  * Goku-24 x Chi-Chi Ox-20
  * Gohan-21 x Videl Satan-18
  * Broly-24 x Collie-19



** The Righthand Men: **

  * Nappa-26-Vegeta’s Righthand man
  * Leriac-21-Trunks’s Righthand man
  * Krillin-24-Goku’s Righthand man
  * Piccolo-?-Gohan’s Righthand man
  * Ryce-24-Broly’s Righthand man



** The Trainees  **

  * Tarble
  * Tator
  * Cabba
  * Caulifla
  * Kale
  * Aubergee



** The Traitors: **

  * Raditz
  * Cumbert
  * Turles
  * Ganga
  * Rota
  * Negi
  * Daiko
  * Maiz
  * Gula
  * Kaper

* * *




Sixteen years ago an army known as the “Space Spiders Brigade” went around destroying planets and such, in order to gain ultimate power and immortality.

And then they entered Planet Vegeta.

Only five of their men survived; they are now locked in the dungeon—on a Saiyan ship because Planet Vegeta was destroyed.

The sad thing is, the Space Spiders figured out where to go and how to obtain the power and immortality they so desperately sought.

The answer?

There was a small group of Star People who held the answer.

Five hundred years ago, the Star People were a peaceful kingdom and then outsiders came looking for their abilities.

They then became a colony, protecting their king, queen, and their offspring for four-hundred-fifty years.

They then, until sixteen years ago, were hiding on one star as a small community of twenty-one people:

  * The current king
  * The King’s wife (queen by marriage)
  * The King & Queen’s 5 children-5 princes
  * Their only grandchild-1 princess
  * Their royal guard of 8 men
  * Their 5-remaining people



The King and Queen were very kind people who treated their people fairly; they taught their children the same morals.

Sixteen years ago, an unknown force found and killed the remaining Star People.

Or so they thought.

Two remain—the granddaughter and her royal protector.

But we’ll get to them later.

The king and five sons held the power that many sought after.

The day they were invaded, the sons knew they weren’t going to survive the onslaught; they sacrificed their star essence.

Their star essence turned into small silver crystals and were sent to five worthy warriors.

All their essences would mix with the respective warrior’s, increasing their powers by five hundred.

The warriors would also receive the star person’s immortality—and the ability to give others (who deserve it) immortality as well.

The warrior also gains empathy for others.

Because no matter how emotionless one is, mixing with star people, who are normally peaceful people will make them more compassionate.

Who were the chosen five you may ask?

At the time, the five chosen were a then:

  * 8-year-old Vegeta
  * 5-year-old Trunks
  * 8-year-old Goku
  * 5-year-old Gohan
  * 8-year-old Broly



At the time, under King Vegeta’s orders, these five were then brought together. He was told to bring the five chosen ones together by a mysterious figure in a dream he had the night before they were chosen.

When they were chosen (at precisely the same time, I might add) Vegeta, Trunks, Goku, Gohan, and Broly all mentioned seeing a sparkly silver orb of light before it floated into their chests and disappeared. After that, they passed out.

Now we get to the now.

Vegeta, Goku, and Broly are all now twenty-four while Trunks and Gohan are only twenty-one.

The first one in a relationship was Goku; he met a girl named Chi-Chi and vowed to love and protect her about five years ago.

Chi-Chi is, of course, human, but looks like she could be Saiyan with her black hair and eyes—and her temper.

Gohan, who is Goku’s cousin, found, fell in love, and vowed to protect Videl four years ago.

Like Chi-Chi, Videl is human, has black hair, and blue eyes—and has a temper.

Broly and Vegeta swore they’d never find anyone to love and protect—however, that quickly changed when Vegeta met Bulma and Broly met Collie.

Broly met Collie a little over a year ago; he tried staying away, but he failed and has vowed to love and help protect her.

Unlike Chi-Chi, Videl, and Bulma, Collie’s not human; she is a Saiyan—and a strong one at that. She has dark blood-red hair and black eyes and is pretty easy going. For the most part, she can take care of herself. The problem is that she’s easily distracted.

Vegeta met Bulma about six months ago; she didn’t know him, but he knew right away that she had to be his. So he kidnapped her in the middle of the night while she was slept.

What drew Vegeta to Bulma was mainly her attitude and temper, but also her blue hair and eyes; aside from Trunks, he was sick of seeing black or almost black hair and eyes.

Things with Vegeta and Bulma are still a little rocky, but she’s coming around; she no longer tries to run, bit, hit, kick, or maim him. And he no longer calls her a bunch of derogatory names—except for the occasional “Bitch.” They also don’t scream at each other every time they each other for no reason.

Trunks right now is the only one who hasn’t found his mate. Broly and Goku don’t believe he’s looking. However, Vegeta and Gohan know he’s been looking for a specific girl for past year or so—since he had a premonition—while awake.

Normally, Saiyans had premonitions in their sleep; that’s what’s considered normal.

Having a premonition while awake—that’s rare and all around not really heard of.

If a Saiyan has a premonition like Trunks had, you go out and you find what it’s telling you to find—no matter how long it takes…

I should probably mention the righthand men, now shouldn’t I?

Nappa is twenty-six and is Vegeta’s righthand man; he was appointed to Vegeta by King Vegeta when Vegeta was two as a mentor of sorts.

As much as Nappa annoys and pisses Vegeta, he’s been there and has been a big help.

Leriac is twenty-one and is Trunks’s righthand man. They have been friends since they were a year and a half.

Trunks appointed him as his righthand man because he trusts him and they get along like brothers.

Krillin is twenty-four and Goku’s righthand man and best friend. Goku was sent to Earth as a baby and only returned after he was chosen. However, he refused to leave unless Krillin could come with.

Goku appointed Krillin as soon as he found out he was chosen for whatever and King Vegeta ordered they all have a righthand man for fighting and such.

They both annoy and piss Vegeta off.

Piccolo’s age is unknown, but he is Gohan’s righthand man. Not much is known about Gohan’s parents other than they died when he was two. Piccolo found and raised him like he was his own.

For all that he’s done for him, Gohan asked if Piccolo would be his righthand man and Piccolo accepted.

For a lot of Saiyans, it was awkward at first having a Namekian living with them, but they quickly got over it.

It took Piccolo a bit as well—not that he cared; he was only doing this for Gohan.

Ryce is twenty-four and is Broly’s righthand man and is probably the only guy who wasn’t afraid of him—at all. They had been friends since they were two.

Ryce knows how to keep Broly calm.

At first, when Broly was chosen, he had massive fits of rage and would attack anybody who tried to calm him down. Ryce was the only to successfully do what others couldn’t—and kept him calm.

Not like he wasn’t going to choose him anyway, but for the very reason that he keeps him calm, King Vegeta appointed Ryce as Broly’s righthand man.

After some time, the star essence within Broly also helped to keep him calm.

For the most part, the five chosen ones get along well. Like most, they have their moments, but they usually fight it out in training to become stronger…

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'all enjoyed the prologue
> 
> The next chapter or chapters (because I'm not 100% on how I want to do those) will have how the guys actually meet the girls.


End file.
